velesk_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Seduction
Total Seduction is a first RPG adult game produced by Mike Velesk, started in 2016. It is a full 3D game with 3rd person view of main character and possibility to freely rotate and zoom camera. The game also have two spin-offs: * Stress Relief Commission * Corrupt Marion As of July 2019, the final version of Total Seduction has been released. As intended from the beginning, the game is completely free in it's final version - all previously premium content has been made available, as well as all cheats. The game can be downloaded at this links: * Total Seduction direct download * TS download from MediaFire Change log for the previous versions. Story In the game, you play as a guy who had acquired an ability to influence the mind and seduce other characters. You can later expand this ability to corrupt and even take control of other character's bodies. However, the event that granted you powers had attracted the attention of the FBI and their agents are hunting anyone who may be suspicious. Your main goal in the game is to avoid being detected by the FBI and to maintain your power for yourself. You will also find out, that there are other, more sinister players in game. Gameplay You progress the game by improving three main attributes: * Knowledge * Stamina * Assertiveness - Knowledge is your primary means to earn money, as you can tutor Noelle each day to earn cash. Higher knowledge will get you higher rewards. To gain knowledge, attend school classes, or do homework in your room. - Stamina determines maximum Lust and the Lust regeneration rate. Lust is used in each sex act, so it is a limiting factor to how much acts you can perform each day. Stamina can be raised by exercising at the gym, or training with Misty. Lust can be replenished faster if you daydream at your bed. - Assertiveness determines maximum Power and Power regeneration rate. Power is used to seduce NPCs. Assertiveness is raised by arguing with people. You can however argue only once each day with each person and arguing will reduce their attitude towards you. Later in the game, you can also pay Sharon for assertiveness lessons, and if you have Doge Mod active, you can get training with Rex for free. You can regenerate Power faster, if you meditate at your bed. Seduction Levels (SL) - each time you seduce a NPC, you will raise their Seduction Level. This can be done up to four times with each character. So there are four Seduction Levels, each unlocking new, more advanced sex scenes. You can even involve multiple characters in a scene, if all of them achieved fourth Seduction Level. Other game mechanics * Possession * Corruption * Follow command for certain NPC, after they reach Seduction Level 4 Technical Data The game is developed in C#, using it's own engine build on DirectX. The game require both Microsoft Visual C++ 2010 Redistributable and DirectX to be installed on the computer. Characters * Females ** Allison ** Amy ** Angela ** Charlotte ** Dana ** Erin ** Foxy ** Holly ** Jen ** Karen ** Lila ** Luna ** Marion ** May ** Meg ** Miss Mullins ** Misty ** Nadja ** Nicol ** Noelle ** Rachel ** Sharon ** Taylor * Males ** Jacob ** Jake ** Mark ** Will ** Samuel * Others ** Rex Locations * Your house * Noelle's house * Taylor's Mansion * School * Gym * Shop * Street * Strip Bar * Dungeon * Hospital * Magma Corp * Studio * May's house * Harem Other * Items * Traits * Quests __FORCETOC__ Category:Total Seduction